Mine
by Shade Penn
Summary: TFA Songfic. AliceXBlurr. Love  is love, no matter what the species, be they alien or halfling. Don't own the Taylor Swift song Mine.


_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_Say, can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment, I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Blurr and Alice first met when Master Planner had taken control of Blurr. Alice had raced in and saved the day, commenting that it was a one time thing, though if she was joking or not had been unclear because she had a look of distain on her face.

From that point on though, both Elite guard and Halfling began to continue to see each other, an unspoken bond beginning to form between them.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, I thought about_

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Chrysalis, why don't you want me to take a human holoform, this could be easier to talk to you that way." Blurr asked in that fast voice of his which only Alice could really understand.

Alice frowned as she looked up from Blurr's palm. "Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

This time Blurr frowned. "You're my mate, at least I hope you'll be, I just want to know more about you."

Alice let out a dour sigh. "I don't like humans, that's obvious, because of my father."

The tension was noticeable, so Blurr spoke with caution. "Is he the reason?"

"My father loves humans, sometimes I think he loves them more than me , or even Jason." Alice said , a frown forming on her face.

Blurr held Alice closer to his faceplate as he spoke, voice low and comforting. "We're going to make it Chrysalis. I swear it we will."

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Alice scrunched her nose as she stared out over the water to see the city lights reflecting off the water from her place on Dino bot island's beach. She looked up at Blurr, who was smiling down at her. "Why are we here?"

Blurr's smile widened, his optics shining. "Chrysalis, I love you more than I ever loved anyone else, and I wanted to spend the rest of my function with you."

Alice's eyes widened when she noticed a sudden flare in the sky. She looked up and gasped. In the sky in bright red were the words: Will You Marry Me?

Alice turned to look back up at Blurr only to see him take something out of his subspace. He crouched down and the object was revealed to be a tiny box. He opened it, the box looking very comical in his giant palm as he held it out to her.

Alice's eyes prickled with tears. "Yes, yes I'll marry you!"

Blurr's entire expression lit up as he put the tiny ring on Alice's finger. "Oh Chrysalis, you've made me the happiest bot in the whole universe!"

Alice let out a genuine laugh that was light and airy. "Lets not get carried away now."

_And I remember that fightTwo-thirty AM_  
_Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_And you took me by surprise_  
_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

"This is completely unacceptable!" Sentinel bellowed after Blurr and Alice announced their engagement. "These two cannot bond!"

"And why shouldn't they? They love each other!" Bumblebee yelled. His friend had found happiness, sure it was Alice, but they did seem to love each other. And he wouldn't let Sentinel ruin it for them!

"Because their entirely different species, that's why! Blurr is Cybertronian and the other thing is a freak!" Sentinel yelled back.

Alice stiffened. That was one word she just couldn't handle hearing. Her eyes turned sad as she quietly slipped away.

Blurr though marched right up to Sentinel. "She is not a freak!" he snarled. "I love her and if I have to quit the Elite Guard to be with her then I will!" he threw his I.D at the blue Prime before speeding off.

He had seen Alice leave, now he just needed to find her. By a stroke of luck he found her by the dock. "Alice?"

Alice looked up, her eyes still sad, but bitter. "Come to break up with me?" she asked scathingly.

Blurr flinched. "No, I came to tell you that I chose you."

Alice's face was priceless. She had her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "You did?"

"Yes, like I keep saying, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, and like you said. We're going to make this work...no matter what."

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_  
_Do you believe it?_  
_Going to make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now _

* * *

A/N: I did make Blurr quit the Elite Guard to be with Alice.


End file.
